User talk:Mc1231
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jimmy Two-Shoes Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 18:17, October 3, 2010 =2011= Cillian spammer It looks like Cillian hasn't heeded the advice I left him on his talk page back in May. He's still trying to put his name and/or names of his family members in as many pages as he can, and I see he's started renaming pages so that his name is in the name of the page. He is also continuing to spam his name on other wikis under several accounts and has been blocked on some of those wikis. He also goes back to some of the same wikis he's been to before and spams there again. I don't know how tolerant you want to be with him since this is a fan fiction wiki, but if it becomes necessary to block him for a longer period of time, set a block on 92.251.0.0/16 and 178.167.0.0/16, and that with catch a lot of the IP addresses he's used since January. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for taking toooo long. Here are some ideas for the wiki: BEHIND THE SCAR: Jimmy and Beezy ask Heloise how she got her scar. THE SWEET TEETH: It the annual bake sale of Randall (this is how he get his money to keep his scientific projects) for this he sale his famous Peterson cupcakes (which are extremely adict just like a drug). Jimmy and co waste all their money in buying some of the cupcakes, but they are still not satisfied. So they decide to make their own, but they don't know the secret ingredient, so they decide to sneak into Randall's place to find out... What would it be? Well hope this works for the wiki. I'm really sorry for taking long, but I got a creators block, so please forgive me!!! =2012= Hi founder Out of curiosity, are you interested in any kind of mutual advertisement partnership with c:JimmyTwoShoes? Also regarding c:jimmytwo-shoesfans, it appears to be inactive, I'm wondering if you might apply to adopt it due to its similarity to this one (was created april 30 2010) and maybe merge it into here? +Y 14:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm no longer hosting the wiki. So if you want to merge anything here. I'll give you the wiki administrator role. Mc1231 00:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC)